marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Berlin
Berlin is the capital of Germany. History Deutsches Opernhaus In February 1934, Adolf Hitler attended a representation of Richard Wagner's opera at the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin. During the ensuing gala dinner, Hitler praised some aspects of the play that linked to his own line of thought, such as celebrating the purity of blood that must be safeguarded, while constructing a new aristocracy based on it. ]] Hitler was interrupted by Johann Schmidt who said that the old ways should not be disposed of, as they could prove to be more than they appeared. After apologizing, Schmidt revealed that Wagner's music had influenced his work just as it "inspired" Hitler to set Germany back on a path of greatness. Hitler asked for the link between Wagner and physics, and Schmidt answered that the "magic" from the that Wagner adapted into his operas could simply be the oldest science ever known. Intrigued by Schmidt's ideas, Hitler asked Ernst Kaufmann to arrange a lunch between Hitler and Schmidt to discuss the ideas. Schmidt asked Kaufmann to continue his research in his division, however, he was displeased with Schmidt's interruption, and warned him not to come near Hitler again. However, Heinrich Himmler overheard Schmidt's theories, and took him under his wing.Captain America: First Vengeance World War II Beginning of the War In 1939, led by Adolf Hitler began the World War II, intending of creating a German Empire. Germany was considered the center of Axis powers after the official outbreak of the war, with its capital, Berlin, housing the headquarters of the Nazi Third Reich government, the German Armed Forces and the Schutzstaffel.Captain America: The First Avenger By March 1942, Berlin became the target of Allied air raids. In one particular raid, the city was hit with 350 2-ton bombs.Berlin Afire After Big Raid HYDRA Desertion 's targets]] In 1943, HYDRA led by Johann Schmidt went rogue, separating themselves from the Nazi regime and intended to nuke the capitals and major cities of all countries that resist his conquest, including Berlin, even though by that time, German troops had conquered many countries in Europe. Wolfgang Brenner discovered Schmidt's apparent demise at the hands of Captain America, and sent a telegram from Berlin to Werner Reinhardt to inform him Schmidt's death and the approach of the Allied troops.Wolfgang Brenner's Telegram The End of the War , signing the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany]] On April 30, 1945, in his bunker in Berlin, Adolf Hitler appointed as his successor. Hitler then committed suicide in order to evade capture after Nazi Germany's defeat. The Nazi propaganda attempted to present his death as a heroic fall in the struggle against Bolshevism.[[:File:News 4.jpg|'Daily Mail' - The hater of Britain now rules]] On May 9, 1945, Wilhelm Keitel had to sign the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany at Soviet headquarters in Berlin.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Cold War During the Cold War, Berlin was divided by a barrier called the Berlin Wall. The eastern part of the city was controlled by the Soviets, while the western part was controlled by the NATO. During the 1980s, HYDRA managed to secretly infiltrate the Soviet power structures, establishing a secret laboratory in East Berlin. They continued their memory suppression experiments from World War II with the goal to create an army of brainwashed soldiers who would follow every order. Their human lab rat managed to escape but was quickly caught by the Soviet Armed Forces patrol near the Berlin Wall. A few days later, the laboratory was infiltrated by Hank Pym who was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate and sabotage the reverse-engineering an old piece of HYDRA technology. Using the Ant-Man Suit, Pym managed to ruin the laboratory, destroy the Memory Suppressing Machine, free the prisoner and knock down all the guards before returning to the United States of America.Ant-Man Prelude Wanted List ? No, it was the Clairvoyant.|Ian Quinn to John Garrett|T.A.H.I.T.I.}} John Garrett and his team were tasked with apprehending Ian Quinn following the kidnapping of Franklin Hall and his seeming death in Malta. However, Quinn's men were able to kill at least three agents with the Clairvoyant's guidance, killing an agent in Berlin inside his own sedan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Elektra's Murders Traveling across the globe, Elektra visited Berlin where she killed a lawyer.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Avengers Civil War Capture of the Winter Soldier escapes from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre]] During the ratification of the Sokovia Accords, the CIA stationed Sharon Carter at the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin, under Everett Ross' command. Following the confrontation in Bucharest, JCTC apprehended the Winter Soldier, as well as Captain America, Falcon, and Black Panther and brought them to JCTC Headquarters Berlin. They were approached by Ross and Carter, while Tony Stark was supervising the aftermath of the incident. JCTC contacted Theo Broussard to interrogate Barnes, however, he was secretly murdered and replaced by Helmut Zemo. Zemo arrived at the JCTC building where he used the Winter Soldier Book to enthrall Barnes, ordering him to attack the JCTC operative. As the power around the base was cut out, Barnes confronted the Avengers and JCTC operatives, while Zemo escaped. Barnes then fought Stark, Romanoff, Carter, and T'Challa, before he was apprehended by Rogers and Wilson. They brought Barnes to a disclosed location where he told Rogers and Barnes about the Winter Soldier Program operated by HYDRA. He suggested that Zemo was going to reactivate the Winter Soldiers. Rogers and Wilson they contacted Clint Barton and Scott Lang and arrived at Schkeuditz for a flight to Siberia.Captain America: Civil War Peter Parker's Trip Preparing for the fight against Captain America, Tony Stark, Happy Hogan, and Peter Parker arrived to Berlin. As Hogan booked the suite at Kurhotel Ströszek, Parker spent his time exploring the city and vlogging. Returning to the hotel, Parker found the Spider-Man Suit that Stark designed for him. Equipped with the new suit, Parker and Stark flew to Schkeuditz where Rogers' team was found.Spider-Man: Homecoming Incarceration of Helmut Zemo Apprehending Helmut Zemo, T'Challa handed him to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre led by Everett Ross, so Zemo was arrested for a terrorist attack and murders. Zemo was incarcerated inside the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building in Berlin. Ambush in Berlin Following the Attack on the Prague Carnival, Talos and Soren, impersonating Nick Fury and Maria Hill, departed to Berlin to cooperate with . When Peter Parker discovered that Quentin Beck, in fact, was a fraud, he went to Berlin to tell 'Fury' about Beck's lie. However, Beck learned about it and used his illusion technology to trick Parker and attacked him using Stark Industries Combat Drones. Tricking Parker, Beck convinced him to tell that Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds were aware of Beck's lie as well. Beck then generated an illusion, having Parker hit by a bullet train on its way to the Netherlands.Spider-Man: Far From Home References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Ant-Man (film) Locations Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Locations